Wamuu
|japname = ワムウ |birthname = |namesake = Wham! (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = About 12,000''Chapter 101: A True Warrior'' |birthday = Circa 10,000 B.C. |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1939 |gender = Male |nation = Presumably originated from American Continent |height = 197 cm |weight = 115 kg |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = Cobalt blue |movie = |food = Humans turned into Vampires |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Anything battle-related |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 7, Ch. 61 The End of A Proud Man (cameo) Vol. 7, Ch. 64 The Pigeon and the Girl (Full Appearance) |mangafinal = Vol. 12, Ch. 104 The Warrior Returning to the Wind |animedebut = Episode 14 Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times (Episode) |gamedebut = Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) |seiyuu = Akio Ōtsuka (All-Star Battle, The Animation) |voiceactor = |race = Pillar Man }} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Wham". Wamuu (ワムウ Wamū) is one of the major villains featured in Part II: Battle Tendency. Personality Wamuu's most notable trait is his sense of honor, which is so great that he even stopped himself from defeating a defenseless Joseph Joestar based on the latter's claim that he could defeat Wamuu with a month of training. His sense of honor extends to his enemies, where in the aftermath of his battle with Caesar, he honored Caesar's last effort to give the antidote that he stole from him, and left the bubble containing it to Joseph. Wamuu has a weird personality quirk, where he reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, even if it was one of his masters (Kars and Esidisi). Somehow, Wamuu is able to tell when someone is stepping on his shadow, even if he wasn't looking at their direction. Whenever Wamuu starts to panic or enter a state of shock during a battle, he has the tendency to gouge his own two eyes out in order to calm himself, and relies on his wind-sensing "Horn" as a mean of seeing, a tactic described by Kars as "Activating his Mental Switch", which is something only true warriors are capable of. Kars even went further and said that after activating his mental switch, Wamuu no longer has any psychological weaknesses. Synopsis History Wamuu is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millenia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the ripple users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Battle Tendency Wamuu, one of the four Pillar Men, is introduced as a servant to both Esidisi and Kars, and quickly and easily dispatches the Nazis sent to seal him, including Mark. After awakening his masters the three set off to find the Red Stone of Aja, which will complete the Stone Mask. and Esidisi]] Wamuu is attacked by Caesar, but easily dispatches him and his bubbles with his headhear. Joseph challenges him and attacks him with his clackers. Wamuu allows himself to be beaten by Joseph in order to punish himself for getting hit but shortly afterwards overwhelming him with ]] his Fighting Technique: Holy Sandstorm when he turns his attention to Caesar and Speedwagon he falls for Joseph's coward act and is sent speeding away with him on a minecart. Wamuu hears Joseph's claim that he could defeat him with a month of training, and places a poisonous exploding ring inside of Joseph's heart to prevent him from "running away" in a month, the ring was set for thirty three days (along with Esidisi's ring that was put in Joseph's throat) forcing Joseph to defeat the both of them and take their antidotes. He rips Messina's arm and has a life-or-death confrontation with Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Caesar rips off his lip piercing and utilizes the ring with Wamuu's own blood in a bubble for Joseph to use as a antidote shortly before dying. Later, Wamuu is challenged by Joseph, who intends to avenge Caesar, and engages him in a deadly Roman chariot race in the Skeleton Heel Stone arena, with Wamuu initially getting the upper hand. After Joseph managed to counter Wamuu's wind scalpel, he was left as nothing more than a head with the Ripple energy slowly killing him. After Joseph gave Wamuu some of his own blood to ease his pain, he used the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires that attempted to kill Joseph and then vanished in a gust of wind, with Joseph giving an unconscious salute to him. Abilities Wamuu is a very strong and honorable warrior who possesses the power of the wind. If he goes blind, he can grow a horn on his forehead and sense sound waves with it. He also reflexively attacks anyone who steps on his shadow, apologizing once to Kars for doing so. His abilities with wind are possibly a reference to the song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by the Scorpions. Superhuman Strength: Wamuu is strong enough to hold a large human being up with one arm and break a huge column of rocks and use it as a weapon. Fighting Genius: Wamuu's signature characteristic, as he was described as a "Fighting Genius" by many characters in the series, including Caesar and Wamuu's own master, Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Caesar, when, despite being cornered and injured, he managed to escape by using the force generated by Caesar's attack to push himself to safety. Wind Mode (Skill of Wind): Wamuu possess what he calls the "Wind Mode", which is an ability he achieved through the Pillar Men's ability to freely control and alter their bodies. Using Wind Mode, Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding a human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained individuals like Joseph and Caesar, who use the Ripple. Head Gear: Wamuu's head gear is specially designed to be an "Anti-Ripple Tool". The head gear contains wires that Wamuu used to nullify Caesar's Ripple-charged bubbles, by spinning his head and knocking the bubbles away. Also, the head gear contains a "Horn" that is somehow connected to Wamuu himself, enabling him to sense the wind, and precisely locate any movement or changes in the air surrounding him. The wind-sensing Horn also works as a wind cannon of sort, where he shoots a stream of wind that is destructive enough to slice through huge rocks. Fighting Techni que: Holy Sandstorm (神砂嵐 Kamizuna Arashi): Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. The attack was likened to "A Sandstorm in Space" by Joseph. Wind Suit: A technique where Wamuu wraps his body in a whirlwind of steam released from his lungs, using make-shift tubes produced from his own body in order to release the air inside his lungs. The wind suit gives Wamuu the ability to reflect the sun rays off of his body, giving him much needed protection against the sun. Also, by reflecting the light, Wamuu becomes invisible, which gives him the opportunity to launch surprise attacks. However, the wind suit takes a lot of energy to maintain, and only lasts for roughly ten seconds, which forces Wamuu to stay near a sheltered area, in order to take cover once the technique is over. Final Mode: Gathering Gale (渾楔颯 Konketsusatsu): Typically used as a last resort, Wamuu uses the tubes for his wind suit to gather huge amounts of air and compresses it in his lungs. The air is then released through a slit on the horn of his head, causing it to become as sharp as a razor blade. The wind flails about much like a whip and is sharp enough to cut through stone. However, due to the scraping and heat led by the quick wind compression, the technique slowly tears apart Wamuu's body until he collapses. Gallery JosephWamuu.png|Wamuu fighting Joseph in the coliseum Wamuu ring.png|Wammu's Wedding Ring on Joseph's heart 100 wamuu.jpg|Wammu as a figure Trivia *The tattoo on Wamuu's face appears to have the word "POWER" written several times in it. * Wamuu's line "Awaken My Masters!" (目覚めたまえッ！我が主たちよ - Mezametamae waga arujitachi yo!) has become something of a meme. References Site Navigation Category:Main Antagonists Category:Part II Characters Category:Pillar Men Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Male Characters